i thought u loved me
by XxDomoIIDivaxX
Summary: mickie james just got married and just got cheated on.will her best friends be able to save her.inspired by carrie underwoods before he cheats.rated t for about 2 or 3 curses


**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NADA IF I DID I WOULD BE MAKING ACTUAL STORY LINES ON JEFF AND MICKIE NOT MAKING THEM UP HERE.**

"will u marry me" john cena asked."yes,yes i will"mickie answered.

that was 2 years ago now they are married and dont have the same feelings.

mickie just woke up in her hotel room was on suspenstion from wwe so she thought she might as well visit her friends christy,velvet, brooke or ms tessmaucher,aj,james,and her best friend jeff that sadly work in tna. ring ring it was her phone.'hello'mickie said.'come downstairs to the resturant to eat the rest is here to so hurry.'jeff said.'ok ok im coming no need to hurry but i cant stay long i have to catch my plane to chicago'mickie said getting up from bed to get dressed.'i know i know dont remind me.'jeff said with a sigh.'so it seems someone doesnt want me to go'mickie said now all dressed up in sweatpants a minnie mouse t-shirt and uggs personally her favorite outfit'nobody does hurry up we are about to order see u in 5 micks'jeff said'see u in 5 skittles.'

mickie has now just arrived at the all state arena and heads to her and johns locker room and sees the unimaganable.'what the hell john i leave for 2 months and when i come back ur having sex with my best friend'mickie said aggrivated.'u were suppost to come in 1 hour'john said pulling away from maria.'thank god i didnt because who knows what would have happened'mickie said'we would have had good sex'maria said with a smirk.'u know what go ahead i will see u out there' mickie said grabbing her things from the locker room and heading to melinas and michelles. but before she can arrive a stage hand tells her wants to see her.

when she arrives'mickie i have just recieved word that u have attacked maria' the chairman said'what who told u that'mickie said standing maria,kelly,eve,and layla walk in.'ur really gonna believe them'mickie mrmcmahon said was to go out to the crowd and say goodbye for was gonna take tis to her her music hit she didnt come out jumoing skipping or running she walked with no smile.'hey guys im sad to say this is the last time ur gonna see me in this ring so i kind of prepared a song to sing' the crowd aplauded then went silent.

_right now hes probaby slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp and shes probably getting now hes buying her some little fruit drink cause she cant shoot now hes probably up behind her with a pool stick showen her how to shoot a combo and he dont knoww _

superstars and divas come to the ramp to watch mickies last performence in the wwe

_i dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive carved my name into his leather seats i took a louvieville slugger to both headlights slashed a hole in all four tires maybe next time hell think before he cheats_

back in orlando mickies true friends turned on raw to watch mickie sing and knew she had a voice but not this good

_right now shes singing some white trash version of shania karoke. right now shes probably saying 'im drunk' and hes a thinking that hes gonna get now! hes probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo and he dont knowww_

on the jumbotron they show a video of john and maria walking to his car that was completely trashed by mickie michelle and melina earlier

_i dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive carved my name into his leather seats i took a lousieville slugger to both headlights slashed a hole in all four tires maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_i might of saved a little of trouble for the next because next time he cheats it wont be on me causeee _

everybody from orlando the the ramp and in the crowd started to cheer and dance all except maria and john cena.

_i dug my key into the side of hes pretty little supped up four wheel drive carved my name into his leather seats i took a louieville slugger to both headlight slashed a hole in all four tires maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

everybody cheers and melina and michelle come down to the ring and grab a mic.' u madee a bad decision by firing mickie' michelle said 'and u know what u dont want mickie u sure as hell wont get us sooo'melina trailed off'we quit' melina and michelle said together. the group of 3 head backstage to grab their things everybody cheers as they pass and when they pass john mickie slowly takes off her ring and says'u will be hearing from my lawyors' than ran to melinas car and drove to the airport with a good idea of where they were gonna go.

the girls just arrived at orlando and mickie is welcomed with a bunch of hugs from the girls and guys.'guys i want u to meet my friends melina and michelle'mickie said.'hi nice to meet u'james said kissing michelles hand and shes blushes.'its a honor' the phenominal 1 said to melina kissing her hand and she blushes.'nice to see u again micks'jeff said he secretly had a crush on mickie.'it is ice to be back skittles'mickie said looking at her best friend since middle school and she secretly had a crush on him now determined to let him know now that she is no longer mickie cena.'skittles'michelle asked.'micks' melina asked.'okay girls give my friends a tour i have something to tell skittles'mickie said pushing the girls away.'i guess we gotta go to'the cowboy asked.'yes yes we do-ohh and mickie u got some cute friends'aj said.'no kidding there but they are-in my book-closer to smokin'james said as him and aj walked off following the girls.

'what happened'jeff do u mean'mickie asked walking off to jeffs car and in the passenger seat.'why are u here and jobless instead of at raw with ur husband john' jeff said getting in the drivers seat boiling at the name of john in the same sentence of husband.'well u know maria the skank u dated back in the wwe'mickie said looking at him.'yea how could i forget when she brooke my heart kissing mat out of all people behind my back.'jeff said turning to mickie at the end'well i found her and john making out and about to get more intamite if u know what i mean in OUR lockerroom.'mickie said looking down.'is that why u got fired?'jeff said still looking at her.'no her,kelly,eve,and layla put makeup on her eye and went to saying i gave her a black eye.'mickie said looking back.'ohh that bitch'jeff said getting mad.'is that im ugly that john went and cheated on me ?'mickie asked looking at jeff in his beautiful eyes.'mickie u are the most beautiful athletic girl i know any guy would be luckier than the winner of the loto to have u' jeff said with all the passion he had.'ur my best friend u are suppost to say that i know that im-'mickie gets cut off by the most passionate kiss she has ever had including the ones with cena but this time it was from the true love of her lie jeffery nero hardy!

**THE END! HOPE U ENJOYED IT TOOK ME A FULL DAY TO WRITE THIS AND A DAY TO THINK OF THE IDEA AND IM REALLY PROUD.**


End file.
